DIA DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by capandres
Summary: COMO CELEBRA SU CUMPLEANOS UN CHICO CUYOS PADRES NO PUEDEN RECORDARLO?. BREVE ESBOZO DE UN CUMPLEANOS DE NEVILLE.CAPITULO UNICO.


**BUENO, PRIMERO QUE TODO LA ACLARACION DE SIEMPRE, QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE H.P NO SON MIOS LES PERTENECEN A J.K ROWLING Y A LA W.B QUE HACE SUS PELICULAS. NO GANO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA CON ESTO Y SI PIERDO TIEMPO ESCRIBIENDO. (ES INJUSTO) **

**LAMENTO NO ENTREGAR EL SONG FIC PERO ME QUEDE TRABADO, Y ESTA IDEA ME PUDO MAS. COMO SIEMPRE EL RELATO LARGO QUE PREPARO SE DEMORA, PERO NO PROBLEM, LO VOY A PONER. **

**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS ESTE ONE SHOT EN EL CUAL PENSE AYER CUANDO ESTABA CUMPLIENDO AN\OS. (QUE VIEJO) **

** DIA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Muchos cumpleaños habían pasado, desde el último en el cual Neville se hubiera sentido realmente feliz. Pero la cruda realidad era que desde que tenía memoria – una muy mala por supuesto- sus cumpleaños siempre se habían visto empañados de lágrimas y desespero. Todos los cumpleaños de su niñez y juventud, siempre eran celebrados entre frías paredes con personas que si bien en tiempos pasados lo habían amado, ahora solo lo veían con ojos vidriosos como a un desconocido. Su corazón se partía en pedazos cada vez que soplaba las velas y pedía un deseo; el deseo mas puro de su corazón. Pero que aun con toda su pureza y amor nunca se había cumplido y era realmente imposible que se llegara a cumplir.

Este año ciertamente parecía igual al año anterior, y al anterior a este; y su cumpleaños no significaba más que otro día de lágrimas y dolor.

Este fue el pensamiento que permanecía en la cabeza de Neville el 30 de julio, un pensamiento triste y lastimero que hacia pensar que su cumpleaños; el cual para otros era un día feliz, siempre terminara siendo para él año con año solo en un martirio. Sus brillantes pupilas permanecieron entreabiertas aquel domingo no queriendo aceptar que otro cumpleaños había llegado. Y pensando que desde que había entrado en Hogwart, deseó de la manera más ferviente haber nacido en otro momento del año. Pensaba que si talvez hubiese nacido antes de Junio o después de Septiembre, simplemente tendría que celebrar su cumpleaños allí en el colegio. Tal vez solo; tal vez con sus amigos, eso realmente no importaba, con tal de acuñar en su memoria un solo día feliz de cumpleaños.

_ ¿Neville¿Neville¿Estas despierto?_ Una voz cariñosa había resonado a través de la puerta cerrada.

_ ¿Cariño, esta despierto? _ Nuevamente se escucho esa melosa voz que procedía de su abuela.

Al no sentir respuesta, la anciana simplemente se alejo de la puerta del chico, haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies.

Neville se volteo en la cama, ahora con los ojos abiertos observando por la ventana el alba que poco a poco se desvanecía. Nuevamente sus pensamientos rememoraban viejos tiempos. Recordaba ahora un cumpleaños en particular, uno de los más dolorosos que había tenido. No recordaba exactamente cuantos años estaba cumpliendo aquel día, pero recordaba con exactitud como su padre en medio del supuesto festejo, se había vuelto violento. Había volteado el pastel sobre el piso y había empujado a su abuela quien quedo inconsciente por el golpe. El se sentía allí nuevamente, viendo como los enfermeros trataban de calmarlo mientras su mama se agachaba a tomar un trozo de pastel del suelo. Luego veía como los enfermeros cansados de luchar con su padre le aplicaban un hechizo, que inmediatamente lo hizo caer sobre unos sillones, al mismo tiempo que trasladaban a su abuela lejos de allí. De los ojos de Neville nacían ahora lágrimas pero su semblante seguía igual. Lloraba a borbotones pero su rostro no demostraba ningún cambio. En cambio sus ojos, eran ahora un giratiempo, no estaban en el presente; inevitablemente estaban en el pasado.

Un ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad. Un chillido, un alarido. Neville se levantó de la cama mirando ahora un poco más atentamente a la ventana. Allí estaba una lechuza, inmensa y marrón. Por un instante una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios con una mueca de alegría. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. La inmensa lechuza entró rápidamente y se acomodo encima de la cama. El la observó un instante viendo el color rojo de sus ojos; el mismo color que los suyos tenían ahora. Tomó el sobre de la pata del animal y desplegó en él un pergamino.

_Hola Nevi como estas, recibí tu lechuza la semana pasada, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de devolverte una respuesta. Se que hoy estas cumpliendo años y me alegra tanto, ojalá pudiera estar contigo para celebrarlos como se debe. Pero estoy castigado y mi mama no me deja salir. Recuerdas lo de los petardos¿NO? Pues bien ella sí y muy bien. Así que no me deja salir ni enviarle lechuzas a nadie, pero le dije que hoy estabas cumpliendo años y por supuesto que no se negó. _

_No se que mas decir; sabes lo malo que soy felicitando a alguien, pero espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan y que logres alcanzar la felicidad que tanto te mereces. _

_Bueno… debería haber al lado de la carta algún regalo, pero sabes que no puedo salir y por lo tanto no pude comprarte nada. Ah eso sí, en el tren cuando vayamos juntos a Hogwart te entrego tu regalo._

_Feliz cumpleaños_

_Seamus F._

Neville sonrió al leer la carta, por lo menos había alguien que si recordaba su cumpleaños. Ahora no se sentía tan devastado por dentro. Despachó la lechuza con un pergamino de agradecimientos y volvió a releer la carta con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que por lo menos tenía un verdadero amigo.

Poco después decidió bajar a desayunar demorándose lo suficiente como esperando que otra lechuza llegara. Talvez la de Dean pensaba – Cierto- su rostro se contrajo; el le había dicho que iba a estar muy lejos en vacaciones y era improbable que le enviara una lechuza pues iban a viajar a Australia donde unos familiares. – Es muy poco probable que una lechuza sea capaz de cruzar medio planeta para entregar una carta- pensó.

Cuando finalmente bajó a desayunar se encontró a su abuela sentada en la mesa muy cortésmente, mirándolo con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios.

_ OH Neville. _Exclamó la anciana mientras abandonaba la silla y se apresuraba a abrazarlo muy cariñosamente. Estuvieron un considerable tiempo en aquella posición y después con los ojos húmedos su abuela lo tomó de los cachetes y le dio un gran beso en la frente.

_ Neville, sabes que te amo demasiado, eres lo único que me queda y a cada año que cumples voy sintiendo que inevitablemente me vas a dejar para hacer tu propia vida…_ Ella no pudo proseguir ya que un torrente de lágrimas bañaron sus ojos y atoraron su garganta.

_ Abuela, sabes que eso no es cierto. Nunca te abandonare, tú me diste tu vida cuando no había nadie mas, eso es algo que no podré olvidar nunca…_ Neville tampoco pudo seguir, sus ojos se enrojecieron e inevitablemente derramo mas lagrimas. ­– Este es el día en el que soy más llorón- Pensó Neville.

Tiempo después, durante el desayuno planearon su salida para la tarde. El hospital San Mungo estaba los domingos particularmente lleno, aunque a la sección a la cual iban no lo era tanto. Los enfermos internados de por vida en realidad eran muy pocos.

Ya cerca de la hora de partir a la visita de sus padres y a la celebración de su cumpleaños, Neville no dejo de sentir inquietud ya que ninguna otra lechuza aparte de la de algunos familiares habían llegado. Algo decepcionado entonces partió junto con su abuela al hospital. Pero inevitablemente esta idea no abandonaba su cabeza. Sobretodo se sentía algo triste por la falta de una lechuza en particular; la lechuza de una muy buena amiga, de la única amiga talvez; Nunca llegó la lechuza de Hermione.

Tomaron para el viaje al hospital un taxi, la costumbre desde siempre había sido ir vestido de la mejor manera a lo muggle y entonces se podían dar ese pequeño lujo. Su abuela iba sentada a la izquierda con un pequeño pastel sobre su regazo. Ella siempre lo horneaba y a Neville particularmente le agradaba todo lo que ellas preparaba, las galletas, dulces, caramelos. Por alguna razón era gordo.

Neville iba a la derecha sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque solo uno predominaba; Hermione. Su rostro parecía perdido viendo pasar fugazmente la ciudad bajo sus ojos, pero internamente no podía abandonar ese pensamiento; ¿Porque no había recibido esa lechuza? Ella fue de las únicas personas que desde primer año, cada año le enviaba una lechuza de cumpleaños sin importar donde estuviera. Eso le hacia mas difícil manejar sus ideas, pues pronto empezó a preocuparse y a pensar que talvez algo malo le hubiese sucedido.

_ ¡Vamos querido! _Exclamo su abuela pausadamente desde la calle.

No supo en que momento habían llegado a la calle donde estaba la entrada al hospital. Así estaba de concentrado en sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Voy abuela!_ Le contestó el chico apresurándose a salir del auto.

La calle estaba algo transitada y el sol que caía era bastante fuerte. Neville volvió la vista hacia todos los lados y se sintió algo intimidado, debido a la gente que iba de aquí para allá, sobretodo si tenía en cuenta que eran muggles y él en realidad pocas veces tenia contacto con ellos.

_ ¡Aquí! _Exclamó su abuela al verlo como extraviado ante la cantidad de gente que había

_ S_í_. voy._ Dio como respuesta el chico

Rápidamente se acercaron al almacén de ladrillos rojos con el letrero de Purge y Dowse LTDA. Miraron fijamente a los maniquíes, y su abuela le dijo a uno de ellos a quien visitaban.

_ El señor y la señora Longbottom. _Exclamó la anciana.

El maniquí solo movió su pulgar y en una fracción de segundo se encontraban en el vestíbulo del hospital.

El hospital significaba para Neville una completa tortura, pues siempre sentía mucho dolor cuando iba allí. Y en los días posteriores siempre sufría de una depresión muy fuerte. Calladamente Neville siguió a su abuela pisándole los talones hasta el ascensor. Allí ella con la mano libre presiono el botón y en poco tiempo se encontraron en el cuarto piso. El piso de los residentes permanentes.

_ Buenas tardes señora Longbottom¿Como esta el día de hoy? _Preguntó una enfermera a la abuela de Neville.

_ Muy bien mary, y ¿Como te encuentras tu? _Contestó cortésmente la anciana

_ Pues bien, trabajado y trabajando, pero todo bien_. Respondió ésta nuevamente. _ Feliz cumpleaños chico. _Dijo la enfermera regalándole una sonrisa a Neville, ya que sabía la razón de la visita.

_ Gracias…_ contesto éste algo distraído mientras miraba a través de la puerta hacia el fondo de la gran habitación donde estaban sus padres.

La enfermera se dirigió prestamente a abrirles la puerta y rápidamente se encaminaron tanto Neville como su abuela hacia el fondo del salón. Mientras se dirigían hacia el último rincón de la gran habitación, Neville se iba prometiendo así mismo que esta vez no iba a llorar; aunque todos los años se prometía lo mismo mientras caminaba precisamente por este lugar y siempre terminaba rompiendo su promesa.

Cuando se hallaban a pocos pasos de las cortinas que cubría las camas de sus padres, las vio ondular lo que causó un extraño presentimiento en Neville, pero siguió sin inmutarse, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero inevitablemente paso.

_ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS NEVILLE!_ Exclamaron al unísono cuatro de los chicos con los cuales había tenido su aventura en el ministerio.

La sonrisa de Neville y la sorpresa de su abuela fue inmensa. Allí estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Giny con un pastel de cumpleaños y un poco mas atrás se hallaban sus padres sentados sobre la cama, masticando unos chicles que los chicos les habían regalado.

_ ¡PERO COMO SE ATREVEN! _Exclamo la anciana. ¡_MARY! Que significa esto. _

La enfermera corrió tanto como pudo y llego jadeando ante el grito de la señora Longbottom.

_ ¿Qué hacen estos chicos aquí? Es que la privacidad no vale nada. _Gritaba airada la anciana a la enfermera.

_ ¿Por qué los dejo entrar?_ La mirada de la abuela de Neville, realmente era asesina.

La enfermera se retorció en su puesto, su rostro era pálido como el de una vela.

_ Pues que estos chicos desde hace mas de dos semanas, estuvieron viniendo y pidiéndome el favor que si podrían celebrar el cumpleaños de su nieto, al lado de sus padres; al principio me negué, pero fueron tan insistentes y sabiendo lo mal que el chico sale de aquí el día de su cumpleaños creí…_

_ ¡Creyó que! Esto es una falta de respeto…_

Los chicos estaban nerviosos, toda la culpa era de ellos no de la enfermera.

_ Lamentamos haber violado su privacidad familiar señora Longbottom, solo queríamos darle una sorpresa a Neville en su día de cumpleaños. _Comento Harry

La ira de la anciana pronto amaino. Volvió la vista a Neville y lo vio tan feliz y contento en ese momento que en realidad no quiso seguir peleando con la enfermera. Solo la tomo de un brazo y le dijo al oído:

_ Por favor la próxima vez que vayan a hacer algo así, avísenme por favor. _Susurro la anciana a la enfermera.

_ S_í_, por supuesto y perdone la falta de respeto para con su familia pero…_

La anciana no la escucho mas, pues había vuelto la vista y veía a Neville junto a su madre, quien lo miraba algo nerviosa mientras hablaba con Hermione y Giny. En su rostro ahora se vislumbraba felicidad, una felicidad que nunca antes la había visto en su rostro, por lo menos no, el día de su cumpleaños.

**CAPANDRES**

**BUENO ME ENCANTARIAN QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS. **


End file.
